


Stoned on you

by ingrid123



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, on space, poor may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingrid123/pseuds/ingrid123
Summary: When Coulson finds Melinda.  After the episode Fun & Games 5x06





	Stoned on you

Coulson walked down the main aisle, watching, without touching anything, the Lighthouse smelled of crime scene: blood and chemical reagent. He crossed the silence, felt the dusty place, walked down the hall and saw a small movement. As he approached, he watched as the people moved away as he noticed the large iron door opening, two Kree came out carrying a woman, throwing her on the ground and turning. Her knees buckled, absorbing the impact. When she lifted her head, her eyes met, and he could see all the pain she was feeling, her eyes never lied.  
  
Melinda.  
  
Adjusting himself to the moment, he rushed over to her, bent down and leaned forward until his hands gripped her shoulders. Their faces were inches apart, and she fought the urge to kiss him and rest her head on his shoulder. Instead she looked at him, and waved as he helped her to her feet.

Holding her by the waist, and steadying her against him, he felt as she let him carry much of her weight as she hung more against him, unclaimed. The dirt got worse as they penetrated the Farol's premises more, Coulson was following the same path he had taken before, turning in every corridor to find a place where he could take care of May's wounds. Echoes and screams were increasingly audible As they passed, he paused a bit as he felt a tightness and a tightness in his arm, as he looked in his direction he found out why, she saw Tess's body still hanging like that. He swallowed and his eyes met, each trying to convey to the other how sad they were.

  
 She was a good girl.

  
Accelerating the pace was not a good option, it would increase the noise of their passage and would make them prone to stumble and fall, but it was better to risk risking the Kree to capture them. When they reached a crossroad, the light went out and plunged into the darkness, Coulson opened the door and they entered.  
In addition to all the debris and encantions the place had a table in the corner. They walked on, and May eagerly sat on it, removed the dusty jacket with drops of blood on it, difficult to know, however, which one belonged to her. He pulled May closer to him, to take all his sight on the table, his weight was paltry. The first step was to go out looking for some medical supplies, which he found difficult, to find in a place like this.

Closing her eyes, she felt Coulson's fingers exploring the hem of her blouse and helping her draw, leaving only her bra. She sits down, not complaining, as she feels Phil's fingers touch her abdomen, she closes her eyes and lets out a slight sigh, delighting in the closeness, even under these conditions, she misses him.  
He ran his fingers around the wounds, doing his best to be relaxed, even after he had wiped the wounds with a damp cloth and removed most of the dirt around, still seemed to want to escape a little more blood. May opens his eyes and watches Phil's hand trembling, the space between his eyebrows, with every wound he hears, shrinks more and more. She sighs

  
_I'm fine Phil_ , says Melinda, looking for Coulson's blue eyes, fixed on the floor.  
He turned.

He walked a few steps away from her, clenched his fists tightly, felt gloomy emotions in his heart, like anger, fear and guilt. He sighed deeply, and spoke with his back to her.

 _It's my fault, of all this, I should not have left you alone, now you are like this ... And I_ \- I said exasperated, but stopped when I realized I would talk too much. He loved her deeply, more and more, he was so worried about her, and afraid to lose her. Each breath calmed a little the traffic of thoughts, "she saying they could go," "Deke coming with her hurt" ... The three words mocked to escape the tip of his tongue, he knew he could not postpone it anymore, the Fear of losing her without her knowing increased every second.  
Like a surge of courage that struck him, his legs began to move quickly to her, his good hand gripped the back of her neck and pulled her to the point where he found his lips on hers. For a first real kiss, it seemed very intense, but this was only the result of 30 years of waiting, of repressed love, fear and worry. Coulson's fingers brushed against May's bare waist as she, oblivious of his wounds, pulled him by the collar of his jacket, bringing him even closer. When the air became necessary their foreheads touched and breathed together.

 _I could not wait any longer, I love you and I can not lose you Melinda_. Phil said, stroking his cheek with his thumb and looking into her brown eyes. Melinda still processing what had just happened, her hands tightened further on Coulson's jacket, it seemed that her heart wanted to get out of her chest. After so many years waiting for this moment, meaning to love him, she did not expect him to say it, and now she was speechless. Coulson's hands took hers and held them, his eyes glittering, he said husky.

  
_You do not have to say back, I'll understand if you ..._

  
Coulson's words were interrupted as May's hands returned to his lapel and kissed him intensely.

  
_Never doubt that I do, I love you_. Melinda spoke as she looked into his eyes before he kissed her again.

 

 _So Yo Yo, did you found Coulson_? Asked Daisy, who was looking at a very red Elena with a look of astonishment. When she looked at Daisy, she cleared her throat and said in amusement.

  
_Yeah, and apparently he found May_. She was looking at Mack and Daisy who had not seen the scene she'd just witnessed.

  
_So let's go after them, I want to get out as fast as I can from this hell_. He spoke as Mack turned toward the nearest entrance. However he was stopped by Elena's hands  
I do not think that's a good idea Turtle man, that place is very hot. She said as she raised a suggestive eyebrow at Daisy.

  
_No. You mean ... Finally!_ He said with a satisfied smile, while Mack tried to process the whole thing.  
_What? No ... I will not call them then_. He said, turning and looking at Daisy at the same time as Yo Yo.

_Hell no._

_  
_ Tremor replied with a startled look.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, but I needed to post this. Give Melinda some rest and happiness, the poor woman needs.


End file.
